


邺城一梦

by 飞雪梦莺 (fxmycc)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: M/M, 填词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E6%A2%A6%E8%8E%BA
Summary: 原曲：越剧《红楼梦·劝黛》
Relationships: 安演, 高延宗/高演





	邺城一梦

遥相望南北战火纷飞年，  
相敬互持娓娓诉成篇。

想少年骄纵游戏宫廷间，  
却忽见六叔病弱惹人怜。  
情愫起懵懂如何恋，  
相伴时冥冥天数心相牵。  
转眼来少年长成风度翩，  
看帝王龙椅华服胜从前，  
君臣台前互敬重，  
两望朝堂之上社稷于肩，

昔年灯下舞文弄墨，  
今朝画壁后面依偎缠绵。  
好景短相聚日子如指间沙，  
前情水月无从念。  
千里江山变作千里相隔，  
万人俯首怎敌他低语甜。

难回首山河破碎追忆起，  
长守望轻捧隽秀笑开颜。  
时念侄叔好默契，  
谈笑对弈闻一人轻笑醉一人眼。  
时叹君臣未逢时，  
死别续生离终缘浅。  
往返顾盼流连，  
尘土归追忆梦牵魂在此间。


End file.
